My Prince or Her Fop
by FeytedintheTARDIS
Summary: Phoenix won't let Trucy go to her first prom with anyone, no it has to be someone he trusts which is what makes it difficult for Trucy. With the help of Ema, Lana, Maya, Mia and Pearl, will she go?
1. Chapter 1:A prologue of sorts

Hi** this is me again with my second story My Prince or Her Fop! Depending on how i feel it could end up being a Klema story or a Klucy story! Maybe your reviews will show me which pairing to do! I don't own ace attorney but if i did i'd make ema or trucy marry Klav!**_  
_

_Every time he looks at me my heart flutters then when he looks at Ema my heart drops to my stomach._

_Every time he plays and sings Guilty Love I feel like he's directing it to me until he winks at Ema._

_Every time he shouts OBECTION in court I could feel him burning his eyes into me, I mean Polly wait… I mean me I could feel him looking and reading my soul, my desire for him until he directs his attention to Polly again._

**Wright Anything Agency 9:20 am November 8th 2026**

"Daddy I want to go too! Even Pearl is going and she's basically my sister! If Mommy Maya was here then she'd let me go too!" I scream at Daddy. "Truce you know Maya is her cousin and can choose whether or not Pearl is going. And unless you have a date that I trust completely then no you are still not going." Phoenix replied. _Who does Daddy trust? Oh I know how about…_

"Um, Daddy how about Polly? I mean you trust him and you leave us alone and he doesn't harass me or anything." I answer. "No."

"No!"

"No."

"Why not? You always let us go out together on cases so why can't he go out with me for one night?"

"All in good time Truce. All in good time."

" But why Daddy! Does that mean that he will stop working at the Wright Anything Agency?" _I could feel my eyes brimming with tears_

"What! No it just is okay Lamiroir will explain it in good time." _But why Lamiroir isn't she in Borginia?_

"DADDY DON'T GO BACK TO DRINKING GRAPE JUICE JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

"TRUCY I want you to go annoy Apollo or Ema or even Pearls just let me go because I need to help Maya in Kurain!" And with that my beloved Daddy walked out the door with a bottle of grape juice in his hand.

I walk over to Polly's office.

"Polly why is Daddy so grumpy?" I whined at Apollo.

"Well his bar exam is coming up in a few weeks and he is trying to fix up the MASON system again..." Apollo said.

I sat on his cool swingy turn-a-round chair Ema bought on his birthday for him.

"So how are you and Ema?" I said teasingly at him.

"N-N-Nothings going on between us."Apollo stuttered then smirked while adding "I mean isn't she with her rich, self-centered fop?"

"I forgot... Mr. Gavin likes her! Not silly old you!" I poked my tongue at him.

"Hey! I'm younger than Ema and the younger Mr. Gavin! Respect your elders Trucy... yet that will never happen will it Truce? ... Trucy? TRUCY COME BACK OR YOUR DAD WILL KILL YOU!"

But using my magic skills I snuck away with my recorder in my hand.

**Criminal Affairs**

**Ema Skye's Office**

I knocked the door and an annoyed voice answered; "Fop, if this another request for me to join your security team for one of your foppish concerts, then so help me i will-"

"Ema?" My voice sounded squeaky and high pitched, but it seemed that Ema realized that it was me and not the dreamy prince, and let me in.

"Hi Trucy, is Apollo here with you?" Ema asked munching on her snackoos. ***KA-TONK* **"Shit. I missed! Your forehead isn't as big as Apollo's. Sorry for the language" Ema was blushing at this point.

"S'ok we swear all the time and no Polly's too busy rambling on about anything about law." *sigh* "I came here to ask you something I don't know if you will help." I asked and was shocked when Ema put the snackoos on her desk and gestured me towards her and she said. "Hey if somethings up then we will go to Lana, my big sister's office its not that far away."

I nodded as silently as I could and as we walked to the DA Offices I kept repeating the word in my head; _prom prom prom prom..._

**Prosecutor's Offices**

**Chief Prosecutor's Office**

"Sis? It's me Ema and Nick's daughter here."

Lana swung around to face me and studied me top to bottom clearly wondering what Daddy was up to all these years.

"Well there is only one person you call nick. So the couch is there seems like you want to ask Ema or I something." _So Ema's sister also knows Daddy. How come he knows such high ranked people?_

I nodded meekly as I walked over to the couch a few meters from my left.

I suddenly burst into tears I don't know why but I just did.

"It's all Daddy's fault all of it every little bit a-and D-Daddy just left and told me to go to you!" I suddenly spit out.

"What is?" The Skye sisters ask.

"Prom." I stop crying to see Ema and Lana glaring daggers at Daddy's photo when he was a lawyer.

An awkward silence arose and I knew they will get me someone and I knew that because of their expressions, two mixed emotions; determination and sympathy.

"So we are talking about Phoenix Wright, right?" Lana Skye said, " The naiïve lawyer who took spirit mediums and 'scientific investigators to lunch? Because we will get you a trustworthy man and anything you need for your first prom. That stinking lawyer turned hobo turned lawyer..."

"And by using science and a bit of magic you'll be ready for your prom, which by looking at the invitation in your hand, five days!" Ema exclaimed triumphantly.

A doorknob turned a few meters behind me and in walked the prince rock god Klavier Gavin.

**How do you like it please review! This chapter will be at least 2 more chapters long!**


	2. Chapter 2: The train and Trucy

**Thankyou anyone who is reading this! I love you guys! I hope to get some more constructive criticism and tell me if** someone** is a Bit OOC. It will be a Klema fic you've been forewarned. I am so sorry for updating so late!**

"Ah Frauliens and it looks like you are in a conversation. Frau Skye your case files are on my desk and take one of my albums and give it to " And with a flash of his smile he turned around and left the office.

"Trucy I have a question." Lana enquired gazing at the floor deep in thought.

"Go for it" I rebutted.

"Well why are you going to prom this early? You're not a senior and you are only 16..." questioned the chief prosecutor.

"*sigh* Why does everyone ask me that? It's because I got a scholarship to a high school for the talented, using magic of course, and they didn't have a prom for the seniors so before I leave I can have my prom! Except I will probably not go because I havea only got 2 weeks to prepare" I sigh again only damaging my vocal chords even more.

"Well ok then! Trucy when we have time we will find the suitable bachelor that Mr. Wright wants. Maybe go to Kurain and ask Maya and Mia about other things to do with your prom. Ok?" Lana asks me.

"Sure! Ok bye I'm off to Kurain!" I say as cheerful as I could.

**Polly's Office**

I run around frantically trying to find a piece of paper. _Why does Polly always put things so neatly that I can't find anything? Ah there's some paper!_

_**Dear Polly,**  
_

_**I am going to Kurain so if you get bored doing paperwork and want to see Mr. Hat and I, then come as well and if you do come then I will give you an hour long show of magic tricks! If Daddy comes home before I get to Kurain then tell him I am seeing Pearl ok?**_

_**Don't miss me while I am Gone!**_

_**Trucy**_

_There now I'll just leave it there and... Done!_

I rush out grab my bike, and start pedaling to the train.

**Train Station**

I walk towards the train today i can ride for free! _yes!_

A flash of orange bumps into me, checks me out and starts to talk.

"Hi... Do you have a boyfriend? Oh sorry I'm Larry or if you want I can also be a Laurice." The man looked at me then ran into the train not giving me a second to answer him.

As I stepped foot on the train he ran up to me again and asked "Where are you going?"

"Um... I'm going to Kurain. One of my friends are over there. She has a special gift like me!" I replied as hastily as I could. _Is this guy going to hit on me? Because he looks at least 15 years older than me!_

"Is it cutie Pearl? Because I swear she is looking more like Mia Fey every time I see her!"The man supposedly 'Larry' chuckled.

I sink further in my chair and wonder who this guy is and how he knows Pearl and Mia.

"Do you know Maya?" I ask hesitant to find out the answer.

"Maya? Why of course I know her she's one cutie alright! Why wouldn't I know her, you see i've got a friend. Nick we call him, thats how i know that chick Maya." He replied clearly pleased with his answer.

"Mr Larry, Do you happen to know my daddy? His name is Phoenix Wright. Thats why I'm Trucy Wright famous Wonder Bar magician." I say and as I question him more and more I get more scared to find out the answer.

"y-Your Daddy? Nick you dog!" 'Larry' shouts at the ceiling of the train.

_This is going to be a long ride without Polly's antennas and my magic panties._

I take out my phone and text Pearl:

_**I'm on my way stuck with a lunatic. Thinks you are a cutie knows Daddy and Maya. Heres a picture of him.**_

I pause "Hey Mr Laurice. I'm goingtake a photo of you ok?" But before he answers I interrupt him wth a click of the 'take a photo' button.

"..."

I insert the picture and press send.

**Message received**

**_Why Trucy that man looks like Mr larry butz! Yeah he kind of has a perverted mind and hes Mr Nick's best friend! Though only Larry seems to act like it... Mr Nick's about to leave so you will probably get away with it _**

**_Hehe Pearl_**

**_Message end _  
**

_Another 30 minutes to go. *sigh*_

I flick a switch and out comes Mr Hat and it looks like it startled Mr Larry.

_No! _

***CRASH***

Mr Hat tumbles onto the floor and everyone looks at me and Mr Hat in disgust.

"Sorry everyone...My magic trick didn't work...It needs more practice!" I shout at everyone but as soon as I started talking they lost interest and started doing boring things that boring people do.

And I spend the next 25 minutes fixing up my favourite and most loved magic trick.

**25 minutes later...**

The train squeaked with a stop and to my relief the annoying perverted man had already left. _ Thank God and magic!_

I dial Pearl's number.

**"Hey Pearl..."**

***R*R*R*R*R*R**R*R*R*R*R*R**

**I can't be stuffed finishing off the little star things above so... I AM SO SORRY I UPDATED SO LATE! Please forgive me.**

**Yes it was Larry for those of you who (hopefully no one) picked up on who that was.**

**Review replies:**

**Apollo Justice 4ever: Thanks and i took your vote for Klema in account! And Yay for this story being good! **

**sakana-chan63: yeah now i've explained it to any and all readers. And another vote for Klema? Ok. Yeah slip of the keyboard *punishes and whips keyboard***

**im a klema fan: Yep by your username many can tell whos a klema shipper. Sorry for not updating for so long! And yeah i hoped it was interesting too!**

**Reviews... Anyone... ?**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello Internet. I hope I'm super duper sorry that I haven't been like updating at all. SO SORRY. Typing doesn't express my apology very well. Anyway moving on... I still will review and read fanfictions just a little less frequently as this is year is giving way more wrok than the last did. So to all of you My Prince or Her Fop readers I have started the next chapter but I honestly have no idea when that can be posted up, same with all the other stories.

And if you want to hear more from me visit my profile. Don't worry I'm not dead.

Also if you really want to know what happens in my stories please leave a comment and I will try to get back to you. Thanks for your cooperation buddies.


End file.
